


Finding Help in the Most of Unusual Places

by sportswizard1983



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportswizard1983/pseuds/sportswizard1983
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lita is being abused by Edge. One night after being abused, she finds help in the form of none other than John Cena. Can he save her from the abuse? And where would this new relationship take them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first few months of her relationship with Edge, Lita thought everything was good and nothing could go wrong. However, she was about to find how wrong these thoughts really were.

 

Somewhere along the way during the relationship, Edge was becoming unfaithful, sleeping with anyone who'd say yes to him, especially the other WWE Divas. He'd stay out late all the time and then come home. When he would arrive home, he'd always be plastered from way too much alcohol. Sometimes, he wouldn't even come home. More often than not, when he'd come home all drunk, he'd want to engage in sex with Lita after he'd already did it with someone else hours earlier.

 

Lita would tell him no, she didn't want to all the time. Her reason being that he was way too intoxicated to do it without causing her pain. Most of the time he wouldn't go through with it but he'd still cause her pain by beating her. The times he would engage in sex with her while drunk, he wasn't careful, causing just enough pain to hurt her a little bit.

 

Edge would also beat on her almost regularly, regardless whether on the road or in the privacy of their home. When on the road, he'd beat her enough to inflict some serious pain but not enough to leave bruises that would cause suspicion from the other wrestlers/divas.

 

Late one night after RAW, he beat her so bad that it was the worse beating she'd gotten thus far while on the road. Then Edge got up, got dressed and left her there in tears. A few minutes go by and then she very carefully got up and got dressed. She put on a pair of black baggy sweatpants and an old Team Extreme hoody so her bruises would be covered up. She then left the room and started wandering around the hallway. She was in such a hurry to leave the room that she forgot to apply makeup to her face and neck. After a minute or two, she saw a figure walking towards her.

 

 _Oh no!_ she thought. _Whoever it is, I don't want them to see me like this._

 

She decided to to turn around and go the opposite way when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. This stopped her dead in her tracks. The mystery person then turned her around towards them. Once she was facing this person, she gasped. The mystery person turned out to be one of the last people she wanted to see right now.

 

Blue eyes looked quizzically in her hazel ones.

 

It was none other than the WWE Champion John Cena.


	2. Chapter 2

The Champ John Cena, dressed in his "Chain Gang" clothing - white tanktop with Chain Gang logo on front, black shorts with the logo on the front left leg at the bottom and a white CG hat turned backwards, looked at her. He wondered as to why she was up and about this time of night.

 

"Lita?" he asked.

 

"What do _you_ want?" she snapped back, not really wanting to talk with him of all people.

 

"Geez. Can't a guy inquire about a woman's well-being? I was curious as to why you're out here."

 

"I could ask you the same thing." Lita replied sarcastically.

 

"Yeh, well I'm actually on my way back from a late dinner." John told the redheaded diva.

 

"Maybe I just wanted to take a walk. Is that a crime?" the red head then asked the blue-eyed Champ.

 

"No. Guess I'll leave ya to it then." he told her.

 

As he was starting to walk away, he noticed that her face and neck were a little disclored. He stopped.

 

"Uh, Lita? I know it's none of my business but what happened to your face?" he asked her, with genuine concern for her, despite how he acts toward her on-camera.

 

She inwardly gasped and thought, Is he being his usual self, thinking that I probably deserved this, or is he actually concerned? She never thought that the Champ would show any concern for her well-being outside the job. Sure, they acted cordial with each other but they never actually had any feelings whatsoever to the other's well-being.

 

"Well..." she starts, "I could tell ya you're right. It _IS_ none of your business. But actually, I could really use a friend right now. Even if it is _you."_

 

 _Did I actually tell him outloud that I could use his friendship?_ she mentally asked herself. _Where'd that come from?_

 

"Well, I know we don't talk to each other a whole lot or actually know each other that well. Believe it or not, I'm actually quite the listener and a good shoulder to cry on. But sshh. Don't tell anyone I said that. Everyone don't need to know that." he replied, sending her a wink afterwards.

 

"Why don't you come with me down to my room..." he started to tell her, Lita giving him a glare that meant _I don't think so._

 

"Randy's not here. He and Trish are out somewhere still or they're in her room. I promise I don't have any ulterior motives for getting you into my room. Well, actually..." he paused. Lita smacked him on his arm, her eyes telling him, _I thought so_. "But _now's_ not the time for that. Besides, you already have a boyfriend and I don't go chasing after people's girlfriends."

 

"Oh really? I don't believe that for one sec..." Lita started. "Well, believe it. It is. Anyways, all I'm offering is to just be there for ya if ya wanna talk. Or be a shoulder for ya to lean or cry on. And we could always just sit and say nothing so that you don't hafta sit all alone. Those are my only intentions tonight. It's up to you if ya wanna accept it or not." he interuppted her.

 

Lita stands there, thinking it over. _Well, it would be nice to have someone there to just listen. But on the other hand, if Edge were to find out, what would he do to me or even do to John for that matter_. she thought.

 

"Okay John. I'll go. But if you even think for one second to do anything else..."

 

"I already told ya what my intentions are right now. If you don't wanna believe it, then that's your problem!"


	3. Chapter 3

John starts to walk off when Lita stopped him.

 

"John, wait. I'm sorry. I just didn't think you'd actually be concerned." she told him.

 

He replies "Like I said, I actually am."

 

He then hooks his arm, allowing her to hook her arm with his and he leads her to his room. Once they're inside the room, he gestures for her to sit down on Randy's bed while he closed the door and then sat on his own bed across from her. A few minutes pass by and she just sits there being really quiet, still not sure if she should trust him.

 

She looks up at him, seeing the amount of concern in his beautiful blue eyes.

 

 _Wait_ , she caught herself. _Did I just think of how beautiful his eyes are. Oh, stop this Lita. No time for thoughts like that right now._ she mentally told herself.

 

John, on the other hand, is sitting across from her and just looking at her. _John_ , he mentally tells himself, _just be patient. If she really wants to tell you, she will. But on her terms and in her time. Not yours._

 

He struggles somewhat with himself on how patient he should be with the woman across from him.

 

"The reason you found me in the hall earlier is because I just left me and Edge's room. He was really drunk and he did something. Something really mean and hurtful." she begins to tell him the story. Then she stops as tears start to flow down her blue and purple colored cheeks. She then starts shaking a little on account of the silent sobbing she was now doing.

 

He goes over to her, sits down next to her and puts her head on his shoulder, her long red locks flowing over the sides of his bare shoulder.

 

"Hey. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." he coaxes her softly. She continues to silently sob for another few minutes and then lifts her head up. She looks at his face, seeing the concern she saw there earlier along with something else. Compassion, maybe?

 

He reaches out to her face and smoothes her hair out of her face and tucks some behind her ear. Then he takes his left thumb and wipes away one final tear that had begun to fall.

 

He gently asks her, "You think you can continue? It's okay if you don't feel up to it." Lita thinks for a second and then nods her head slowly.

 

While looking down at the floor, she tells him "Well, now you've seen me at my worst. I didn't agree to come here with you to tell you a little bit and not finish. So, bear with me and you'll eventually know everything."

 

She looks up at him and gives him a tiny smile.

 

"Ok. You go ahead when you're ready. I'm not going to force ya to tell me everything within a short period of time." He told her. She then slowly launches into the story of how everything was great and nice between her and the 'Rated R Superstar' and then how everything came crashing down, so to speak.

 

As she was finishing up, she stood up and first took off her hoody, revealing not only her deep purple colored bra but the countless number of bruises all over her arms, chest and stomach to go along with the brusing on her neck and face. When she finished taking the hoody off, John gasped. He saw all the bruises and winced. Lita then took off her sweatpants, which revealed both the matching thong but also even more bruises along her hips, thighs, knees, shins, and more. It seemed as if John couldn't find a single spot on her that wasn't discolored.

 

"This is the worst it's been so far. Not only while being on the road but ever." Lita slowly told him. She spoke slowly so she wouldn't start crying again. Of course, to no avail, she cried anyway. She stood there, in the middle of John's room, semi-naked with her face in her hands, crying her soul out. John stood up. He then carefully and slowly embraced the 'Queen of Extremes' and just let her cry on his shoulder some more.

 

As she was crying, he whispered in her ear "Lita, you know you can trust me now right?" She quickly nods. "Okay then. Listen to me, you should leave his sorry ass. No man should put his hand to woman this way. Especially someone like you." he continued.

 

She whispered back "But I can't leave him. He'll kill me if I leave. Besides, until Vince or someone else in charge finds out and changes my storyline, I'm stuck with him, regardless if I'm in a relationship with him or not." She then cries harder as she finished speaking.

 

"Okay, We'll get this to their attention. But until then, I guess you have no choice. But Li, listen to me. If this happens ever again, anywhere, you either find me if we're on the road or call me when we're not." John assured her, still carefully embracing the battered diva.

 

When she's finished crying, he picks her discarded clothes up, hands them to her and points to the bathroom so she can get dressed again. She turns to leave, but first plants a small kiss on his cheek, silently thanking him. A minute goes by and Lita pops her head out of the bathroom doorway and asks "John? Can you help me?"

 

He walks over to her, wondering what she needs help with. He walks in and sees that she put the pants back on but her hoody was still in her hands. "What'd you need?" he asked.

 

"I need a little help putting this back on." she answered.

 

"Okay...but how did you put it on the first time?" he then asked.

 

"Well, my arms didn't hurt as much as they do now." she replied. He then helps her carefully slide one arm in one sleeve and then the other. Afterwards, he helped her put on over her head.

 

They both walked out. Lita turns to him and says "John, thanks for listening and not thinking I'm the type of person who deserves this, despite what the fans think."

 

"No problem, Li. I'm just glad you decided to trust in me and to tell me. Now I mean it. It happens again, talk to me. I'll always be here for ya." He replied, then planting a small, delicate kiss on her lips. Lita was somewhat surprised at this and then John quickly said "Uh, sorry."

 

"It's ok." she told him. They hug each other, careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was. Then she turned to leave the room.

 

"Uh...Li. Where you going? Don't tell me you're actually going back there?" he asked, concerned even more than before.

 

"I told you John. I have to." she replied, casting a glance to the floor.

 

"At least let me walk ya back." He offered.

 

"Thanks but I don't think it'd be a good idea. If he were to see you, I'd probably be in for more." She countered.

 

"Well," he then said, "At least let me watch you from here."

 

"I guess that'd be okay." Lita told him and then left the room.

 

John watched her walk back to her room. Once he saw her go inside, he walked back into the room and shut the door. He then rips his hat off his head and throws it against the wall. He was now really angry. No, more like royally pissed off. He seethes and then in a low growl said "Edge, if I ever catch you doing this to her again, there'll be major hell to pay!"

 

A few weeks go by and actually Lita never had to come find John to talk. It seemed as if things were turning around for her. But Edge would still leave bruises along her arms and neck whenever he would grab her and hold too tightly. Everynight after Edge would leave to go do whatever he pleased, Lita would go to John's room so she wouldn't be alone. During all of this, the two of them realized their feelings for each other had become greater than they ever hoped they'd be. But they decided to just take things slow because the two of them, especially Lita, were afraid of what Edge would do if he were to find out.

 

Unfortunately, Lita was about to find out that not only would the 'good times' end and become bad again, but that things would actually get much much worse.


	4. Chapter 4

During the time when Lita would come over to John's room, Randy Orton would sometimes be there. The first few times John asked he could give them a little privacy. Of course, Randy would have a smirk on his face that would say 'Uh huh. Sure.' But John told him it wasn't like that. Then one time John asked her if it'd be okay if she told Randy about her problem. She agreed, saying that it wasn't fair to John that he be the only other one carrying this 'burden'.

 

Then she would ask if there were anyone else that the guys thought should know and they said yes, there were a few people. Randy told the two that nothing was official yet but that the creative department came up with the idea to bring back 'Evolution.' So he explained that if he were to know, then the rest of the new 'Evolution' should too. This included Dave Batista, Ric Flair and of course Triple H. Randy had called the other guys up and once everyone was in the room, she explained her situation along with John's help.

 

One night before a show, things went extremely bad for Lita. Edge was of course completely smashed and again decided to engage in sex with her. This time though, he didn't take no for answer. But before he engaged in having sex, he decided to beat her so bad. Among the constant bruises she would eventually have, she also wound up with a split lip where he had slapped her and a badly injured right eye. The skin around her right eye was messed up from when Edge smacked her really hard upside her head and then he pushed her into the nighttable next to the bed. Then he roughly picked her up, threw her onto the bed, ripped her bra and underwear off and began to roughly have intercourse. She also seemed to suffer a little damage to her vaginal area but not enough damage to warrant serioius medical attention when she was able to receive some.

 

Once Edge was done, he got dressed again and then left to 'party' some more but not before doing one last rough housing with her as he grabbed her by her hair and threw her off the bed to the floor in front of the bed.

 

Lita knew that she was definitely incapable of walking down to John's room in her current state. She then slowly and carefully dragged herself to where her bag was. Once the bag was in reach, she dug through it for her phone. After she had grabbed it, she pressed the button that would speed-dial John.

 

At this time, John was once again on his way back from a late dinner when he heard his phone ring. He answered, saying "'ello?"

 

"John?" the voice barely whispered. John stood there for a second and wondered as to who would call him and then whisper. Only one person then came to mind.

 

"Lita?"

 

"Yeh. John, it's happened again." she replied.

 

"Okay, meet me in my room in five." he told her. As he was about to disconnect, he heard her whisper "I...I can't."

 

"You can't? Why?" he questioned her.

 

"It's worse this time." she answered.

 

"How worse?" he then asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

 

"Extremely. You know the room #? she replied.

 

"Yeh. I'll be there shortly." he told her and then he disconnected the call.

 

He quickly jogged down the hall to her room. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. "Lita? It's locked." He spoke, just loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

"Hold on, I'm trying to get there to unlock it." she told him.

 

 _Trying to get there to unlock it...Oh no! It can't be_ _ **that**_ _bad, could it?_ he thought.

 

She slowly dragged herself to the door. Once she was at the door, she reached up for the doorknob and tried to stand up. Her legs were really struggling to stand for a long period of time. She unlocked the door and then collasped back down to the floor from the pain.

 

Upon hearing the door being unlocked, he waited a second for her to finish before opening the door. Then he heard a loud thud. He opened the door and what he found inside the room threatened to bring his dinner he just finished earlier back up into his throat.

 

John saw the red-head lying there on the floor, covered in more bruises. He then noticed that her right eye was also discolored, puffy and bleeding a little. He also saw where her lip was split on the left side of her mouth.

 

"My god, what has he done to you Li?" he suddenly said softly. John couldn't believe Edge would go this far. He went to the closet, found a huge overcoat, which was one of Edge's and carefully picked Lita up off the floor. He put the overcoat on her, being extremely careful as to not hurt her anymore than she was already. He then scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room to leave the hotel.

 

He decided to not take the elevator to the lobby for a couple reasons:

 

1) He didn't want to run into Edge at the moment (or at least not when he had Lita in his arms)

 

2) He didn't want to run into other guests, including other wrestlers, and have them gawk at her and ask what happened

 

He decided to instead take the back stairwell to avoid people at all costs. Once outside, he carried her over to his rental was parked, which wasn't parked that far away from the stairs.

 

John unlocked the car, opened the passenger side and carefully sat her in the seat, which he then reclined back so she could at least attempt to be a little comfortable. He shut the door and ran over to the driver's side. He got in, fired up the engine and set off for the hospital.

 

The only thing he was thinking at the moment was that he hoped he wouldn't be too late getting her there.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon arriving at the hospital, John quickly exited the vehicle with Lita in his arms and went inside the ER. She was then taken by the doctors and nurses and was being checked over.

 

About an hour or so later, a doctor, Dr. Amy Webster, walked down the hall towards the waiting room to where John was. She then asked him "Are you the one who brought the woman in that was severely beaten?"

 

"Yes." he replied, tiredly.

 

"What is your relationship with her?" Dr. Webster then asked him.

 

"We're co-workers." he answered.

 

"How did she end up like that?"

 

John then proceeded to tell the doctor the entire story. From how Lita and Edge's relationship was good at first, then how he beat her around to how things seemed to get better and then on to the present. He asked the doctor, "How is she?"

 

"Well, not too good right now I'm afraid. The bruises will disappear in a day or two but her eye will be swollen for awhile as well as her mouth where it was split open. Also, she suffered very minimal vaginal damage as well. We did everything we could to help but it will be a long time before she's completely healed there. There also were some cracked ribs and suffered some deep bruising to her legs. We'll need to keep her overnight to see if the bruising will heal enough to where she'll be able to walk on her own." Dr. Webster told the young man in front of her, who looked a little between a child who's puppy just died and a person who was about to explode in a violent manner. She then told him, "I'm truly sorry."

 

John sat back down, not liking what he heard at all. He started to get really pissed off at Edge again but stopped because he shouldn't feel that way right now. He knew he had to be there for her right now. She was the only thing that mattered at the moment. He felt really tired but he knew he couldn't go back to the hotel to sleep and leave Lita all alone so he decided to sleep in the waiting room. He pulled another chair in front of his, propped his feet up and went to sleep.

 

The next morning, John woke up on his makeshift 'bed' in the waiting room. John strectched, got up and went to Lita's room, which had been prepared while he slept.

 

Once inside the room, he saw that the red-head was just waking up herself.

 

"Morning sunshine." he said to her, a smirk appearing on his face. She looked up at him, sending a glare his way that meant 'Shut up.'

 

"Where am I?" she asked groggily, not remembering the previous evening.

 

"You're in the hospital, Li. Do you remember anything about what happened last night?" he told her.

 

"I...", she started, still not quite remembering. Then she looked down at her arms and saw how ugly they looked. She lifted up the sheets and looked at her legs, seeing that they were just the same as her arms, all discolored.

 

Everything then came rushing back to her mind. After remembering everything, she first was scared and then she started crying. John went over to her, pulled a chair to her bedside, sat down, and placed her head on his shoulder. After a minute or two, she calmed down a bit and asked, "So how bad is it?", fear evident in her hazel orbs.

 

"It ain't lookin' good Li. Your right eye is swollen and will be for a while." he started. Lita thought to herself _So that's why its kinda hard to see out of that eye_. He continued to speak. "Same thing goes for the left side of your mouth. You have a coupla craacked ribs and there's some deep bruising on your legs. The doctors wanna keep ya here until they think that the bruising is gone enough for you to be able to walk on your own." He then looked down at the floor with sadness and maybe a slight embarassment with what was left to tell her.

 

"John? There's something else isn't there. Tell me. Please. I have to know." she pleaded with him.

 

"Thing is Red, you also suffered damage to your er...vaginal area as well." he sheepishly told her, not looking at her at all.

 

Lita's eyes opened wide with this bit of news. _So, that's why it feels a little sore and stuff down there,_ she thought to herself.

 

"Thanks for telling me. And John, there's no need to feel embarassed by it." she told him, bringing one of his hands to her mouth and kissed it.

 

"I'm hoping your legs are already good enough for to walk on so we can get ya outta here and down to the arena so we can talk to Vince and Steph about this and get your storyline changed." He told her.

 

Later on, after she was discharged from the hospital and was told to get plenty of rest and not to overexert herself, the two of them drove first to the hotel to grab their things and then on to the arena. It was early enough that there weren't that many people there, meaning that the rest of the _RAW_ roster. They go inside to first his locker room so he can drop his bag off and then off to her and Edge's locker room. Fortunately for them, _he_ wasn't there yet. He took her bag from her and sat it down and then they were off to the conference room where eventually the roster would discuss the night's show.

 

When they arrived, they were thankful that Vince and Stephanie were already inside, preparing for the meeting later on.

 

John ushered her inside and helped her sit down. Then he sat down beside her. Vince and Stephanie then both look in their direction.

 

"John, Amy. You're here early. What's up?" Vince asked.

 

John whispered in Amy's ear to take off her sunglasses and she did.

 

Two loud gasps were heard coming from the Chairman and his daughter.

 

"Oh my god. What the hell happened?!"


	6. Chapter 6

_"Oh my god. What the hell happened?!"_

 

"Adam did this her." John replied. Then he said "But that's not all."

 

He helped Amy up and helped her take off her large overcoat and revealed all of Amy's bruises to the two McMahons. Amy was dressed in black shorts and a blank tanktop that had her Lita logo on the front.

 

Amy then spoke up, saying "I want a new storyline. I can't work with that asshole anymore." She stops, starting to cry. She never liked crying in front of the boss, but it simply couldn't be helped. Stephanie grabbed a box of tissues and went over to the red-headed diva, sat down beside her and began to softly tell her that everything will be ok. John walks over to Vince and tells the Chairman "He's got to pay for this.", starting to steam in anger but luckily controlled his temper. He didn't really wanna blow up at Vince. It wasn't Vince's fault after all.

 

"I completely understand and totally agree with you John but unfortunately the storyline has to stay the way it is, at least until _Unforgiven_." Vince told the WWE Champion. Upon hearing this, Amy cried even more and Steph wrapped her arms around the woman and continued to console her.

 

"Well, okay I guess. If it has to stay the way it is, then we'll just have to accept it. But at _Unforgiven_ , I have a few ideas in mind for the match between Edge and I. I'd also like it be a no DQ match for me only. Adam doesn't deserve to have a 'no DQ' stipulation on his part as well. You may not agree but that's how I feel. Anyway. The way I see it, no one will know of Amy's 'betrayal' to Adam until then." John told the Chairman.

 

Vince then asked "What exactly did you have in mind?"

 

"Well," John said, "I see it like this. Adam will spear me in the corner. I'll fall face first to the mat. Then he'll have Amy get him a steel chair. But when he asks for it, Amy won't give it to him. She'll pause a second and then hit him with it. He'll stagger a bit. Amy will get up on the top turnbuckle and then hit him with her _Litacarana_. Once he's down on the mat, she'll stand over him and look down at him. Then she looks out at the crowd for a second or two and then she strips off her 'Rated R Superstar' shirt she'll have on, revealing a 'Chain Gang' shirt.

 

"She'll then do my 'You Can't See Me' taunt and then give him my 'Five Knuckle Shuffle'." She'll then drag me and put me on top of Edge for the pin. During most of this though, the ref would be 'knocked out' due to a clothesline I'll do that is meant for Adam but he'll pull the ref in front of him and I'll hit the ref instead. Amy then goes over to the ref, who would just come around from being hit and turn him in our direction and then comes the three-count. So, whaddya think?"

 

"I love it! It's time for Amy's character to no longer to be a heel anyway. There isn't much point to it now anymore. We'll get on this right away. Right Steph?" Vince responded.

 

"Oh, definitely." Steph replied.

 

"Oh, and one more thing...' Cena then states. "This stays between just the four of us. I want everyone and I mean _everyone_ to be surprised. As far as tonight goes, just explain Amy's absence due to illness or something. She is definitely in no shape to come ringside with Adam and just shouldn't be here period. Especially around _him_."

 

"Okay, you got it." Vince said, shaking hands with John. He bids Amy farewell and tells her to get better soon. Steph also bid the two goodbye and went back to helping her dad finish what they had started earlier.

 

Over the course of the following weeks leading up to _Unforgiven_ , John and Amy decide that it's time to take their relationship to a more serious level. She tells him that she can't think of anyone else who she could picture herself with right now and he tells her that he has liked her for a very long time.


	7. The Match

_Unforgiven 2006_

 

It was down to the last match of the night and it certainly was the biggest. The WWE Championship match between John Cena and Edge w/ Lita.

 

Lillian Garcia was in the middle of the ring, mic in hand. "The followling matchup is scheduled for one fall and no disqualification. It is for the WWE Championship. Introducing first, the challenger. Standing in at 6'5" and weighing 240 lbs. From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, being accompanied by Lita, Edge!"

 

Edge's theme "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge came out over the loudspeakers. Then smoke appeared and the two did their usual pose at the top of the ramp.

 

The sellout crowd mostly cheered for the hometown native but there were boos along with the chant "Slut!" directed at Amy. But for the first time, she was actually glad that the fans booed her because after tonight she really hoped they'd begin to cheer for her again.

 

"His opponent. Standing in at 6'1" and weighing in at 240 lbs. He is the WWE Champion. From West Newberry, Massachusetts, John Cena!" Lillian then announced the Champ and his "My Time is Now" theme came on the loudspeakers. He came out like he always does and did his pose, hoistiing the belt above his head. Then he walked down the ramp towards the ring. He slid into the ring, and posed for the crowd some more. When he finished, he glared over at Adam for a second.

 

He turned in Amy's direction and gave her a quick wink, that told her _It'll all be okay_. When he winked, he used his eye on the side of his head opposite of Adam's line of sight. John then proceeded to take off his hat, throwing it to the crowd, his shirt and then his dogtags. Once he handed the belt and the dogtags to the ref and the ref gave them to a crew member, he signaled for the bell.

 

The two wrestlers circled around the ring, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then they both advanced on each other and locked their arms around the other as if to give their opponent a shove. This was eventually broken up by John being successful at shoving Adam backwards. John then cornered him and started backhanding in the chest area.

 

As John was going to backhand him one more time, Adam brought his elbow up and hit John in the face. This caused Cena to back away, holding his hand to his face for a few seconds. Adam then speared him in the corner. John falls to the mat. Adam goes over to pin him.

 

1!...

 

2!...

 

John kicked out. Amy secretly let out a sigh of relief. She thought that things would change and Adam would win.

 

John got up and was about to clothesline Adam but Adam pulled the ref in front of him, using the ref as a barrier. John didn't notice the ref standing there until it was too late. The ref got hit and was down and out. John looked down after this and couldn't believe it.

 

Meanwhile, Adam was behind John, waiting for him to turn around so he could spear John again. John did turn around and immediately was sent down to the mat. John was now somewhat out of it himself. Edge goes down and pins John again, hooking one of John's legs with his arms, forgetting that the ref was out momentarily. So he gets up and walks to the side of the ring where Amy was and asked her for a chair.

 

 _Okay. This is it. This is where things begin to turn around._ She thought as she grabbed the chair Lillian was just sitting in. Amy then got up onto the outside of the ring and looked as if she were about to hand Adam the chair. Of course, the crowd was booing her mercilessly for this.

 

Adam was standing in front of her, telling her "Damn it, give it to me!" Then what came next no one had expected except for two of the three wrestlers currently in the ring. She hesitated for a second and then hoisted the chair above her head and then swung it downwards on top of Adam's head. After being hit, he was still standing but stumbling a little.

 

"Oh my god. I don't believe it! King, Lita just double-crossed her boyfriend Edge!" JR exclaimed to the fans at home. "Yeah, but the question is, why?" Jerry "The King" Lawler replied.

 

Amy then let go of the chair and climbed on top of the top turnbuckle and planted her _Litacarana_ on him. Once the two hit the mat, Adam now almost out of it, she stood up and looked first at him, then the crowd for a second or two. She then proceeded to grab the bottom of her black 'Rated R Superstar' shirt and stripped it off. Underneath was revealed another shirt, this time a white one with a different logo on it. One of the cameramen at ringside got a close-up of the logo and the shot was being shown on the titantron.

 

It was revealed that Amy's shirt was now a 'Chain Gang' one. The crowd went wild, most of them excited but not exactly sure what just happened and the rest were just dumbfounded.

 

JR then spoke to the TV audience. "What does this mean? Has Lita joined forces with The Champ? But I thought they both hated each other."

"Well, I'm speechless" King replied.

 

The fans were watching intently, waiting to see what she'd do next. Amy then had one arm in the air, prepared to do John's "You Can't See Me". At this, the crowd recognized the action and when she walked over to Adam, looked down at him, and put a hand to her face, both she and the crowd exclaimed "You Can't See Me." Amy then gave Adam the "Five Knuckle Shuffle".

 

She walked over to John, who was just now coming around, and dragged him over to Adam and placed him on top of Adam, securing the pinfall. The ref was also coming around at this point and she turned him so he was facing the two wrestlers. He saw that Adam was being 'pinned' by John and began the three count.

 

1!...

 

2!...

 

3!...

 

John's "My Time is Now" began playing again as Lillian announced "Here's your winner and still the WWE Champion, John Cena!" The ref, who was now holding the belt, handed it to him and then both the ref and Amy lifted John's arms in the air, the belt in the hand of the arm Amy was holding up. The ref let go of John's arm and then Amy let go of her's. She then hopped on John and with both hands around his face, gave him a deep, passionate kiss in the center of the ring. At the sight of this, the crowd goes completely wild.

 

"There you have it folks. John Cena hangs on to retain the WWE title with a little help from none other than Lita of all people." JR announces to the fans at home. While JR was speaking, Amy requested for and was handed a microphone.

 

"Wait folks. Lita's about to speak. Maybe we'll find out just what the hell happened here!" JR then told the TV fans.

 

"Edge," Amy begins, "just so you know, 'You Can't See Me'", her and John both did the signature move. She then continued, "because WE'RE THROUGH!"

 

Amy then dropped the mic and the two exit the ring. She wrapped an arm around his waist and he wrapped an arm around her soldiers.

 

The two then went up the ramp into the back.

 

After the show, the two of them left ther arena, both of them extremely happy at the events that took place earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

_RAW- Sept 18, 2006_

 

Before the show, John and Amy arrived at the arena. They both knew that Adam would most definitely try to hurt if not both of them then at least her. So he told her to stay with Randy and the rest of the new 'Evolution' in their locker room. He knew he could try to protect her by himself but whenever he would be out in the ring, he couldn't protect her as much. He had her stay with them because if anybody else other than John could protect her, surely they could. Tonight was also to be the debut of the new 'Evolution'.

 

The show begins with Edge's theme playing and him coming out to the ring. He didn't do his usual pose because 1) Lita wasn't with him and 2) he was pissed. Once he was inside the ring and attained a microphone, he shouted "Cut the music! Cut the damn music! Now you fans all know as well as I do that I was screwed out of the WWE title by my bitch of a girlfriend LIta. Not only did she turn on me, oh no, she had the audacity to help John Cena! keep his precious title. Well that made sick. So tonight I'm out here to call out that slutty bitch and have her explain herself. And without further ado, Lita! Get your slutty no good bitchy ass out here right now!"

 

A few seconds roll by and nothing happens. Then John's theme blared out of the speakers and then he came out in his usual way, with the belt around his shoulder. After posing for fans, he stood still, a microphone in his hands.

 

Edge shouted to him "Where is she?! Tell me Cena!"

 

John brought the mic up to his mouth and said "Somewhere safe and away from your sorry ass. Now as to what happened last nite, we'll get to that later but first I wanna ask you something Edge. Which do you love and cherish more? The lovely Lita", he paused, "or the championship?"

 

Edge stood there for a second, thinking about it. Then he answered "Lita. Without a doubt." But what he didn't say was that he really loved the championship more. He just wanted her back before trying to go after the title again.

 

"Pfft. Yeh right." John answered back, smirking to say he didn't believe a word Edge just told him.

 

"It's true. Honest." Edge then told Cena.

 

"Oh yeah? If that were true, then answer this question for me then. If you love her, how come for the past 2 months, she'd come crawl in my bed after you finished beating the crap outta her." John told the blonde standing in the ring. After John said that, the crowd collectively let out a huge gasp. They couldn't believe that one of the wrestlers would physically harm one of the divas.

 

Edge stared at him. "What?! You're lying, I did no such thing." he lied, the fans starting to boo him mercilessly.

 

John then told the Rated R Superstar, "I have proof. I have a copy of the medical file from the night she was taken to the hospital after you gave her the worst beating to date. Plus I have pictures from the other times, just in case we'd ever have to show them to anyone that demanded proof. Here, let's see them right now." He then points up to the titantron. A small slideshow starts displaying the various pictures of the beatings Amy had endured, especially the last one where she ended up in the hospital.

 

In the back, in Evolution's locker room, the four men along with Amy were watching what was going on. Once the slideshow had ended Randy, Batista and Triple H were all ready to go down to the ring and pummel Adam's ass within an inch of his life for this. "I'll kill him for this!" Randy said. "Me too." exclaimed Triple H and Batista.

 

"Guys, stop. Everything's okay now for the most part. Besides, John should be the one to get first dibs anyway." Amy told them, chuckling a little during the end.

 

At the end, the crowd began booing Edge even more and most began chanting "Asshole! Asshole!"

 

John speaks up. "By the way, Mr. 'Rated R Superstar', Lita don't want anything to do with your sorry ass no more. And your self proclaimed nickname, yeah. You're definitely the Rated R Superstar. Rated R for the crap that everyone was just privy to see just now. Besides, she has someone else in her life now."

 

"Oh yeah? Lemme guess. It's you, isn't it Cena?" Edge told the Champ.

 

Blue eyes twinkled with delight and a smirk appeared across his face.

 

"Well, lemme give you a piece of advice Cena. You better watch your back because she'll wind up backstabbing you too and move on to someone else. Come on Cena, you know its true. I mean, she's already done it to me, Kane and Matt Hardy. What makes you think she won't do the same to you." Edge then baited him.

 

John turns to look at the camera up on the ramp near him. He looks in and says quietly, "Lita, some of what I'ma 'bout to say, don't take it to heart. I don't really think this. You know I love ya."

 

Then he turns back to face Edge and says, "Well, you know somethin' Edge. Say that you're right. Say that she does leave me too. So what. If she does, at least it won't be because of something I did to her. Unlike you, I really love her and would never lay a hand to her the way you did. Plus, I'd never treat her like just some piece of ass I'm lucky enough to screw and I'll never call her a slut or a bitch. Why, you may ask. 'Cause I'm a real man who knows how to properly treat a lady. That's why she decided to turn on you Edge. Li was tired of all your bullshit and just being a piece of arm candy to you.

 

"She told me that when you two first got together she thought you'd treat her the way a woman deserves to be treated. It wasn't until you started beatin' the hell outta her that she decided that you were just like most men. At first, she didn't wanna trust me and tell me about the hell you put her through but she eventually opened up and I was there to comfort her and support her. It was from there we fell for each other and she decided to finally leave your ass! So to sum it all up. She left you for me. She loves me and she despises you, you son of a bitch! So if you decide to get her back, not only would you have to go through me. You'd have to go through some friends of mine."

 

"Oh yeah. Who're they?" Edge asked.

 

John just stands there. A shot of Evolution's locker room then appears on the titantron and no one appears on the screen. Then one by one they appeared. Ric Flair, Dave Batista, Randy Orton, and last but not least Triple H!

 

Edge stands in the ring, fear evident on his face as he turned white. But he was a little surprised because he thought Triple H hated Cena as much as he did.

 

Then the last person to appear onscreen with the four guys was none other than Amy (Lita) Dumas herself, a cocky grin on her face that told him I dare ya to come after me. I just dare ya.

 

John's theme then blared through the speakers once again as he dropped the mic and turned to leave. Edge was still just standing there, still not believing what he just saw.

 

"Well there you have it ladies and gentleman. Lita turned on Edge because of abuse and turned to the Champ John Cena. And not only that but it seems that Cena has formed somewhat of an alliance with Orton, Batista, Flair and Triple H of all people. Tonight also marks the return to the ring for Lita as she goes one on one with her rival Trish Stratus for the WWE Women's Championship. Also to come, there's going to be a special announcement of the forming a new 'team' of superstars here on RAW. What a night it's going to be King, and based on what just happened, it looks like it's going to be a very exciting show." JR announced to the fans at home.

 

"You're right JR. I still can't believe that Edge physically harmed Lita. I mean I thought he loved her. Plus Cena hooking up with Triple H and Co. I still don't know what that's all about but one thing's for sure. I can't wait till the WWE Women's Championship match. It'll be great seeing Lita compete in the ring again." King replied.

 

When it came time for Lita's match, John asked Randy to join him and Lita out to the ring, stating 'just in case he tries something.' Randy of course agreed. Him and John were best friends. He would definitely help his friend out.

 

"Making her way to the ring. She is the WWE Women's Champion. From Toronto ,Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus!" Lillian announced as Trish's theme "Time to Rock & Roll" played and Trish made her appearance. She walked down to the ring, tagging a few hands of the fans along the ramp and entered the ring. She did her poses and then stopped as she handed her belt to the ref.

 

Lita's theme, " _Lovefurypassionengery_ " came on and she, along with John Cena and Randy Orton came out from the back.

 

"Now introducing her opponent. Making her long-waited return. Accompanied by Randy Orton and WWE Champion John Cena. From Sanford, North Carolina, Lita!" Lillian than announced.

 

The trio made their way down the ramp, the guys walking behind her. As they got to the ring, John and Randy hopped up onto the ring, sat down on the middle rope, and held it down so Lita could enter the ring. Once she entered, she gave a quick kiss to John and the two men then hopped back down and John made his way to the annoucer's table, as Randy stood nearby.

 

"Well hello there John. Nice to see you. I believe congrats are in order." King said to the Champ, chuckling at the end. "Well thanks King. It's good be out here and good to see you 2 as well. And yes, thank you. I know what you're referring to there King." John replied with a smile on his face.

 

A little while into the match, Lita had Trish the corner, delivering some vicious backhands to the upper portion of Trish's chest. Then she grabbed Trish and irish whipped her into the opposite corner. Lita goes over to Trish, gets up onto the top turnbuckle and then gets Trish ready for her _Litacarana_ and executes it sucessfully.

 

Meanwhile, during this, Edge slowly makes his way to the top of the entrance ramp. He doesn't advance any further but just stands there watching. Lita saw him first and went to the side of the ring facing the ramp and just glared out at Edge. Randy and John saw him too and as Randy made his way to the ramp side of the ring to ensure Edge didn't interefere, John sat on the edge of his seat, wondering what Edge was up to and a little afraid of what Edge may do if he came to the ring.

 

While Lita and Randy were both glaring in Edge's direction, baiting him to come down to the ring, neither of them saw Trish get up and advance towards Lita. But John did. He stood up. However, he didn't leave the announce table to go interfere. He just exclaimed, "Lita, look out."

 

But it's too late. Trish is able to get a headlock on Lita and then gives Lita her _Stratusfaction_. Trish then goes and hooks one of Lita's legs and waits for the count.

 

1!...

 

2!...

 

3!...

 

Trish's theme begins to play.

 

"Here's your winner, and still the WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!" Lillian announced. The crowd was a mixture of cheers and boos. Cheers because Trish won and boos because of what Edge had done.

 

Edge, still standing there, then gives a huge smile, happy in knowing that he cost Lita the match. It was all part of his plan to get back at her. He'd start by 'interfering' in her matches, doing basically what he just did. Just standing atop the entrance ramp, causing Amy to lose her focus. But this was just the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

That night after RAW, John, Amy and their friends were all hanging out at a local club. The group conisted of John/Amy, Randy/Trish, Batista/Victoria, Ric Flair, and Triple H/Stephanie. Everyone was out on the dance floor with their partners, except for Flair, who wound up finding someone already in the club to dance with. After a few songs, they all make their way back to their tables. Amy then excuses herself to go use the restroom. John asks her if she wanted one of the other girls to go with her. She declined, stating that it was okay and that she wouldn't be long.

 

About a minute before Amy was done, John looked over at his best friend Randy and nodded towards the restrooms, meaning 'Just go make sure she's alright.' Randy hops up and makes his way towards the restrooms. As Randy was making his way towards the restroom, Amy finally came out and stepped out of the little hallway the restrooms were in. Suddenly she was tapped on the shoulder.

 

She turned around and when she saw who it was, her face went pale with fear and before she was able to scream for help, Adam put a hand over her mouth and told her to 'shut up if you know what's good for ya.' Adam look his mouth away from her mouth and then grabbed her arm, leading her towards the back of the club near the alley.

 

When Randy finally got to the area in front of the restrooms, he doesn't see her anywhere. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a commotion towards the back and catches the briefest of glimpses of a blonde haired man and a woman with red hair! _Oh shit!_ he thought. He then quickly dug his phone outta his pocket and sent a text message to John.

 

John felt his phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket. He saw that he had a text message. He opened it and when he read it, the look on his face went from a happy, content one to a very red, angry, pissed off one.

 

The message read:

 

_J_

 

_Saw red with E goin out da back_

 

_u & others meet out back_

 

_RKO_

 

Everyone else in the group saw the look on his face and asked him what's wrong. John just got up, grabbed both Dave and Hunter's shoulders and said a little too harshly "Come with me!"

 

The threesome went towards the back and met Randy in the back. The four of them then proceeded to go out the door and start searching for Amy and the asshole. But before they could start to move, they all heard her scream in pain somewhere. They all ran towards her voice and once they were close enough, the sight that met them made all, especially John disgusted and really pissed off. What they found was Amy on the ground, her skirt almost ripped completely to shreds, her shirt almost torn in half and Adam over her, raping her over and over again roughly. Only John managed to also find her bleeding from a few different places as well. His fists were clenched so tight, they were turning white.

 

Hunter then grabs Adam from behind away from Amy and tackles him to the ground. Randy and Dave then begin to help Hunter beat the living hell out of Adam. After Adam was taken away from her, Amy tried as best she could to curl into a ball and just continue to cry. John went over to where he could look at her face to face, crouched down, and carefully lifted her chin up a bit so she could see him when she opened her eyes again. She almost jerked away from his touch, but she felt the way John held her chin up. It was a tender touch and she knew it had to be John touching her then. She opened her eyes.

 

When she saw him, she got up and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. He wrapped her arms around her and softly whispered to her "Shh. It's okay. I'm here now. It'll be alright." The other three guys by now had finished beating up Adam and then looked over at John and the redhead. John then looked at the three of them. He saw the sadness in their eyes, the sadness they felt for Amy on account of what happened to her. Again. They all thought she shouldn't have to endure this bullshit. Randy then took out his phone again and called for an ambulance.

 

Minutes later, the ambulance arrived. The medics placed Amy on a stretcher and then put her inside the ambulance. John then told the medics he wanted to go with them and that he was the woman in the stretcher's boyfriend. The medics ok'd that and then they drove off towards the hospital. The police had also arrived, taking the statements from Randy, Dave and Hunter. Then the officer asked who the bloody guy on the ground was and was told that that was the guy who perpetrated the crime, Adam Copeland. Randy then told the officer to go to the hospital to get both John's and eventually Amy's statements as well.

 

At the hospital, Lita was rushed into the ER and was immediately taken care of. She managed to only have some damage inflicted again to her vaginal area and also suffered some minor cuts and bruises. About an hour later and after she was placed in her room, Amy and John both gave their statements to the officer. After he finished writing, the cop thanked them for their time and left. Amy saw that John was about to say something and cut him off.

 

"John, I know. It was stupid of me to go to the restroom by myself. I know it wasn't the smartest idea but I didn't think it would be a problem. But yes, from now on, until Adam is taken care of by either the WWE, the police, or both, whenever we're out like we were tonight I'll go with someone even if it is one of you guys. But of course, you and the others would have to wait outside the restroom." She told him, softly chuckling at the last part.

 

John just smiled, grabbed one of her hands and kissed it.

 

Throughout the night, the rest of the group came in and quickly visited with her. John waited outside while the rest visited with her, trying to clear his head. Randy came out of the room and sat down beside him. He saw that his friend was thinking or planning something but wasn't sure what.

 

"John", he asked, "what are you planning?"

 

"A way to end this once and for all." was the reply.

 

"How?"

 

"You and everyonce else will find out next week." John sternly told his friend, looking straight into her room.

 

**The following Monday Night RAW**

 

Earlier in the day, John had sat down with Vince and Theodore Long, the GM of Smackdown! to discuss what his final plan would be concerning him, Amy and Adam.

 

"At Cyber Sunday, I want what I call a 'Last Chance' match between myself and Adam for the WWE Championship. If I lose, I leave RAW and go to Smackdown! Only condition I have with that is that Amy comes with me. I'm not leaving her here on RAW with that bastard. If Adam loses, he goes to Smackdown! and he'll be out of Amy's and my life. We'll have to wait till tonight when I confront him about this and what he did last week after the show to see if he'll accept my offer. That's all I have to say." John told them, shaking hands first with Vince and then Teddy Long. "Okay John, you've got yourself a deal. And yes, I'll allow Amy to leave as well should you lose at Cyber Sunday." Vince told him. "Thank you so much Mr. McMahon."

 

Later that night, to begin the show, John and Amy both came out when his song played but didn't do his usual theatrics . He just walked down to the ring with a solemn look on his face. "Cut the music please." he said. Amy had an arm around his waist at this point. "What I'm about to say is important so I'm not gonna waste any time. But first, Edge, get out here." John said, facing the entrance stage area.

 

Adam's music played and he walked out with a mic of his own and asked "What the hell do you and your little bitch want now Cena? Don't you think you and your 'little friends' did enough last week after the show."

 

When she heard Adam call her a bitch, she let go of John and grabbed his mic and said "Bitch? Who you callin' a bitch, you psychotic asshole!" Then she started to leave to go confront Adam, but John held her back, telling her to cool it. John grabbed his mic back from her and told Adam,

 

"Well I think you deserved everything my friends did to ya but that's not why I called ya out here for. I called you out here for one reason. And that's to give you one more shot at the title at Cyber Sunday. But there are some stipulations that go along wit' it. If you win, I'm leaving RAW to go to _Smackdown!_ , but I won't be the only one." Both Amy and Adam look at John, thinking who is he talkin' about. John then turns to Amy and tells her "Li, baby.." "Yeah?" she says to him, not directly in the mic but loud enough for the mic to pick her voice up. "If I go, you go too. 'Cause I ain't about to leave you here wit' this chumpass."

 

Upon hearing this, Amy says "Really?" John just nods his head. Amy then gets all excited and jumps up and down, glad to know that John was thinking about her when he thought up this plan. He had told her he had a plan but didn't tell her exactly what except that it would be a surprise. She hugged him and then kissed him.

 

Adam was caught in between different emotions and feelings. Sure, if he won, it would mean that he was the champ. But he still would've lost Amy. Sure, he knew he had already lost her, but if she left to go to _Smackdown!_ , he'd have no more chances to attempt to get her back. Then he spoke up.

 

"Okay, John. But what happens if you win?" he asked.

 

"If _I_ win?" John answered, pointing to himself. He pauses, pretending to think and then tells Adam "If I win, _you'll_ be the one going to _Smackdown!._ Also, this is your last chance to beat me for the title. So what do you say Edge?"

 

Adam pondered this over. He knew this was a lose-lose situation, regarding Amy that is. If he won, he'd be the champ but she'd be on _Smackdown!._ If he lost, _he'd_ be on Smackdown! and she'd still be on RAW. Plus, if he lost, he'd never have a chance to be the WWE Champion. He thought about it another minute or two and then said "I accept."

 

"Okay then. Next week right here on RAW, we're gonna have a contract signing between the two of us, right here in this very ring!" John then announced. Then _My Time is Now_ started playing and John dropped the mic, and with an arm around Amy, hugged her close to his body as they both watched Adam leave to go to the back.

 

Amy then whispered in his ear, "So this is the surprise plan you told me you had?" He nodded. Then they both walked to the ropes. John sat on the middle one, holding it down to allow Amy to exit and then held his hand out for her to grab as she stepped down. Once she was down, he hopped down himself, grabbed her hand and walked up the ramp together. Earlier in that meeting, John told Vince he didn't feel up to wrestling that night and Vince allowed both him and Amy to have the night off, saying they both deserved a night off, considering what had happened in the past few weeks.

 

They walked out of the arena and went back to the hotel and enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The following Monday on RAW, the show began with the ring set up with a table ready for the contract signing. Vince McMahon and Teddy Long were standing in the ring, waiting for the signing to start. Vince spoke up.

 

"Ladies and Gentleman, as you may have heard last week, tonight there'll be a contract signing with _Smackdown!_ between Edge and John Cena along with Lita. This is a stipulation John requested for the WWE Championship match at Cyber Sunday in little over a month from now. The loser of this match will be leaving RAW and going to _Smackdown!._ Now without further ado, let's get this thing started and let's get these three individuals out here."

 

Edge's music played first. He came out from the back and did his usual pose. He then made his way to the ring. Once inside the ring, he shook hands with first Teddy and then Vince. Then he stood to the side and waited for the other two to come out.

 

"My Time is Now" then blasted out from the loudspeakers. John ran out like he always does and did his usual antics, the crowd going crazy as usual. Amy walked out behind him and John waited til she was beside him. John then held the belt in one hand and grabbed one of Amy's and hoisted the arms up in the air. The pair wore the biggest smiles. John then put their arms down, linked his free hand with her's and they walked down the ramp to the ring.

 

As always, John got up on the ring apron and sat down on the middle rope and held it down, allowing Amy easy access into the ring. Once she was in, he got up off the rope, slung the belt over his shoulder and made his way towards everyone.

 

"Good. Now that we're all here, let's do this. Edge, you'll go first." Vince announced, sliding a contract and pen in Adam's direction. John was watching closely, along with Amy, to ensure that Adam would keep his end of the deal and sign. Adam picked up the pen and then hesistated for a second. At this, John looked like he was about to pummel him and force him to sign. Then Adam eventually signed the contract and John sighed in relief.

 

"Thank you Edge. Now John, Lita, if you'll please." Vince then said.

 

The previous week when John met with Vince and Teddy and told them about this, he told them that Amy would sign a contract with _Smackdown!_ as well but for now, she would be signed under the same contract as John. Then, in the event that John lost the match, would Amy be able to sign her own contract with _Smackdown!_

 

Amy grabbed the pen first and signed. She handed the pen to John and he signed. He dropped the pen down and then stuck out his hand to shake hands with Adam, who didn't really wanna shake hands but knew he had to and did it anyway. John then shook hands with both Teddy and Vince. Teddy then spoke up.

 

"Thank you playas and lady. I'll be looking forward to seeing and working with you on _Smackdown!."_

 

Later that night, there were two matches that Amy 'valeted' for. One of course was for John's non-title match against Shelton Benjamin. The other was for the tag-team match between Randy Orton and Ric Flair of 'Evolution' against Cade and Murdoch. The first match was the tag-team match.

 

Cade and Murdoch came out first. Then Amy, Randy, and Ric came out while Evolution's theme "Line in the Sand" played. Amy was dressed in one of her trademark outifts, complete with the fishnet attire and wore an Evolution t-shirt. Amy and John had both been made honorary members of Evolution. Lillian was announcing their arrival.

 

"Making their way to the ring. Standing in at a combined weight of 475 lbs. Accompanied by Lita. They are a third of Evolution. Ric Flair and Randy Orton!"

 

The trio then proceded to make their way to the ring. Once they were near the ring, Amy wished them luck and took her place at ringside while they entered the ring. Ric did his usual spin around the ring and Randy stood on a turnbuckle and did his 'Greatness' pose.

 

The two teams decided it would be Flair and Cade first. Flair wasted no time, getting the upperhand early by backhanding Cade in the chest towards a neutral corner. Once in the corner, Flair backhanded Cade some more as well as getting uptop the middle turnbuckle, standing above Cade and delivering a few blows to the head. Flair then got down, grabbed Cade and went towards the corner where Randy was and made the tag. Once Randy was tagged in, he started delivering a couple more blows to the head of Cade and then irish whipped Cade into the center of the ropes on one side. Randy waited till Cade got up and Randy gave Cade the RKO. With Cade down, Randy hooked a leg and covered him. The ref came in for the count.

 

1!

 

2!

 

3!

 

"Line in the Sand" started playing as Flair and Amy got into the ring and held Randy's arms up as well as their free arms, celebrating the easy victory.

 

Then came time for John's match with Shelton.

 

"Introducing first. Weighing in at 245lbs. From Orangeburg, South Carolina. Shelton Benjamin!" Lillian announced to the crowd. Shelton then came out and made his way to the ring.

 

The intro to "My Time is Now" then began as Lillian announced "Now making his way to the ring. Weighing in at 240 lbs. He is the WWE Champion. Accompanied by Lita. From West Newbury, Massachusetts. John Cena!"

 

The pair made their appearance, Lita just walking out while John did his usual thing. Then they both made their way to the ring. Before getting into the ring, John gave Amy a quick kiss, and then went into the ring. Once inside the ring, he took off his hat and flung it out to the crowd, took his shirt and dogtags off, and then handed the ref the belt and the dogtags. Once the belt was at ringside, the ref rang for the bell.

 

Shelton started the match by delivering small blows to John's midsection. Then John delivered an elbow to Shelton's face and then clotheslined him. Of course, Adam came out to try and continue his 'head game' with John by just coming out and standing atop the entrance ramp.

 

John saw this and started to berate Adam by making his way to the edge of the ring and pointing at him. Shelton got up and saw that John was distracted and tried to deliver a german suplex to him but John looked back just in time to deliver a shoulder block into Shelton's abdomen. Shelton staggers backwards a bit and John executes a hard clothesline.

 

Once Shelton is down on the mat, John firsts looks at Adam then at the crowd and puts one arm up in the air. The fans knew what was coming and were ready to chant along. John then looked down at Shelton, put his hand over his face and both he and the crowd said "You Can't See Me". John then ran to one side of the ring and then did the usual theatrics and executed his Five Knuckle Shuffle. He then pinned Shelton and awaited the count.

 

1!

 

2!

 

Shelton kicked out. John got up, waited for Shelton to get up slowly and then quickly grabbed ahold of Shelton so he could deliver the FU. He delivered the FU and pinned Shelton again. The ref counted again.

 

1!

 

2!

 

3!

 

John's theme started playing again as Lillian spoke. "Here's your winner, John Cena!"

 

Amy got into the ring and held up John's other arm as the ref also held one up. The ref and Amy let go and then John gave Amy a deep, passionate kiss, knowing full well that Adam was still there, silently telling Adam that ' _You think you can distract me and make me lose. I don't think so chump. And I'm gonna be just like you used to be, standing in the ring passionately kissing this woman. Ha ha.'_

 

Adam was disgusted and a little distraught that his scheme didn't work on John like it did Amy. _'Oh well'_ , he thought, ' _maybe next time.'_ John then ended the kiss, got his belt from the ref and the twosome exited the ring and made their way backstage.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, John and Amy woke up, took a shower together, got dressed, ate breakfast and then headed out to the local mall to do some shopping.

 

While at the mall, Amy went to a few different stores, trying clothes on and such, John patiently waiting for her to finish. She had bought a couple different outfits, some new lingerie and a couple new bikinis as well. As they were walking, they happened to pass a jewelry store.

 

"Babe, let's go in here for a minute." John told her. "Okay but why?" Amy questioned him. "Just to browse. Maybe get some ideas for your birthday, christmas or something like that." he told her, his mouth didn't show any signs of an actual reaon, but his eyes shined deviously, but Amy didn't notice. During their time browsing, John pointed out a ring to her.

 

He asked "Ames, you like this one?" He was pointing to a 7/8 Carat Diamond 14k White Bridal Engagement Gold Ring.

 

Amy looked at it and told him, "It's very beautiful. What kind is it?" "That's enough for now baby. I just wanted to know if ya liked it or not" he replied, taking her hand and walking her up towards the counter. Amy was confused as to why he wouldn't answer the question. _What's he up to?_ she wondered. _That ring was absolutely gorgeous, but I wonder how much it costs. I know he'd want to give me the best ring ever, but I don't want him to spend all his money on one thing for me._

 

John asked the woman behind the counter if she could measure Amy's ring finger. After they finished measuring Amy's finger, they walked out of the store and walked towards the food court for lunch.

 

"John", she asked him. "Yeah baby?" he replied. "What was that all about back at the jewelry store?" Amy questioned him. "It's a surprise Ames. You'll find out soon enough." he answered, not going into any further details.

 

But what Amy didn't know was that John was planning on proposing to her. They'd been together for awhile and he couldn't see himself with anyone else for the rest of his life. He was pretty sure that Amy felt the same way but he'll know for sure once he proposes and she gives him an answer, hopefully a yes.

 

After they got their food, they sat and ate, talking about different things from upcoming shows and events to what their plans as a couple were in the future.

 

When John was finished but Amy wasn't yet, he told her, "Ames, I'll be right back. I have to go check on something. There's no need for you to rush and finish eating. You stay there, finish eating and watch our stuff. I won't be gone long." He leaned down for a kiss and then walked away.

 

"Okay." she said to his retreating back, now even more curious as to what he was up to.

 

John walked back to the jewelry store and went to go look at that ring again. The sales lady saw him and asked him if she could be of any help.

 

"Yes. Thank you, I'd like to buy this ring right here." he told her, pointing to the ring he looked at earlier.

 

"Ooh yes. Excellent choice. But you do know sir that this is an engagement ring." the woman told him.

 

"Yes ma'am I do. You remember the woman I was with earlier. Well, I'm planning on proposing to her within a couple weeks. When I saw that ring, I knew that it was the one." John replied.

 

"Aww. How sweet. Congrats." the woman then replied.

 

"Thanks." he said. She rung it up, John paid for it, and then he started to leave.

 

"Good luck to the both of you!" the sales woman cried out to John as he was just about to exit the store.

 

John then took the little box out of the bag, along with the receipt and stuck it into his pocket so Amy wouldn't see it. As he walked back, he found a trash can and threw the empty bag away.

 

Once he was back at the table, Amy asked him, "So, did you find what you were looking for?"

 

"Yes I did." John replied, a goofy grin about to show on his face, his blue eyes twinkling a bit.

 

"You going to tell me what it is?" Amy then questioned him.

 

"Nope. It's all part of the surprise. Ready to go?" he answered.

 

"Yep."

 

They browsed a few more stores, stopping into a music store so they could get some new music to put on their iPods once they got home. They exited the mall, got into John's car and drove back to the hotel.

 

While on the way back, Amy had her headphones on, listening to her iPod. The song she was currently listening to was "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. She closed her eyes as she listened to the song.

 

_Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

 

Amy's mind drifted back to how her and John's relationship began, him coming to her 'rescue' to comfort her after taking a beating from Adam.

 

_Holding my last breath_

 

Amy looked back on how all she wanted to do at times was hold her breath and wish the bad things never happened.

 

_I miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree_

_(Come and find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

 

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

 

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

 

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

 

_(Say goodnight...)_

_Holding my last breath_

_(Don't be afraid...)_

_Safe inside myself_

_(Calling me, calling me as you fade to black)_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured life_

_It ends here tonight_

 

_(Holding my last breath...)_

_(Safe inside myself...)_

_(Are all my thoughts of you...)_

_(Sweet raptured life it ends here tonight...)_

 

By the time the song ended, tears had streamed down Amy's face but she tried with all her might to not make a sound. She didn't want to worry John. He had enough things to worry about like dealing with Adam and trying to make sure he wins the match to send Adam packing to _Smackdown!._

 

John looked over at her and saw that she had been crying. "Ames, what's wrong baby?"

 

"Nothing" she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

"Nothing? If it was nothing, you probably wouldn't be crying that much. Ames, please just tell me." John replied.

 

"I was just listening to this song and it brought back some memories. Some good and bad. That's all." She answered him.

 

"Come here." he told her. She leaned over and he put an arm around her, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze, that told her everything will be ok. She then snuggled into his embrace as he continued driving back to the hotel.

 

Once they got back to the hotel and were on their floor, they stepped out of the elevator and walked to their room, Amy still snuggled into his shoulder with his arm stll around her.

 


	12. Cyber Sunday 2006

During the next few weeks leading up to Cyber Sunday, John and Amy both had a couple more matches. They both won, despite having Adam show up again and try to distract them. One of Amy's matches was again for the WWE Championship, which she of course won. So heading into the pay-per-view, she and John would both go in as champions.

 

Then the day came for Cyber Sunday.

 

_Cyber Sunday - November 5, 2006 - Cincinatti, Ohio_

 

It was now time for the main event. The WWE Championship. Adam was introduced first. Adams's music came on and he made his appearance.

 

"This matchup is scheduled for one-fall and is for the WWE Championship. The loser must leave RAW and go to _Smackdown!._ Introducing first. The challenger. Weighing in at 240 lbs. From Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Edge!" Lillian announced.

 

Adam then walked down to the ring and got inside, awaiting his opponent.

 

"My Time is Now" then blared from the loudspeakers as the crowd went wild. John and Amy both came out, John doing his usual thing for the crowd, belt over his shoulder. Amy walked behind him with her belt over her shoulder.

 

"Now making their way to the ring. Weighing in at 240 lbs. Being accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Lita. He is the WWE Champion. From West Newbury, Massachusetts. John Cena!" Lillian then announced to the crowd at the U.S. Bank Arena.

 

John and Amy then made their way to the ring. As per the norm, Amy gave him a small kiss before he got into the ring. John gave her his dogtags. She then made her way to her spot at ringside. Amy was dressed in one of his "Hustle. Loyalty. Respect." t-shirts and black baggy pants with her trademark thong visible above the top of her pants. It was black also.

 

John took off his cap and threw it to the crowd as well as his shirt. He gave his belt to the ref and then to everyone's surprise, he walked up to Lillian. He got up close to her and whispered in her ear. "Hang onto this for me please. I don't wanna leave it in my pocket during the match." he told her as he took out the little box. Luckily, he was blocking everyone's view by cupping his hands around it and placing it in her hands.

 

"What is it?" Lillian asked. "Don't tell anyone but its an engagement ring." John told her. She let out a small gasp but quickly recovered so no one would know what was up. "An engagement ring? John are you seriously going to do what I think you are?" She then asked him. "Yes, its an engagement ring and yes, I'm going to propose to Amy. Right here in this very ring after I win." he answered.

 

"Don't worry John. Your secret is safe with me and I'll take special care of it." Lillian then told the Champ. She then stepped out of the ring and took her seat at ringside. The ref signaled for the bell. The match was set to begin.

 

Adam got the match started by delivering some quick forehanded chops to John's midsection and then irish whipped him into the center ropes of one side of the ring. John came flying back towards him and Adam then delivered a flying clothesline. John went down hard and Amy winced as she saw this. "Come on John, get up! You can do this!" she encouraged her boyfriend. Adam went for the pin.

 

1!

 

2!

 

John kicked out. Amy sighed in relief. Adam got up and waited for John to get up to deliver a spinning heel kick. Once John was up, he turned around and saw Adam come towards him, ducking out of the way and clothesling Adam to the mat. John then went down for the pin.

 

1!

 

2!

 

Adam kicked out. John then grabbed Adam by the hair, standing him up and then started sending backhanded chops to Adam's midsection into the corner. Then John gave Adam a battering ram, sending Adam doubling over as he slowly came out of the corner. John then bounced off the ropes on one side and then clotheslined Adam from behind, sending Adam down to the mat. John then rolled Adam over but didn't go for the pin.

 

Instead, he looked at the crowd, then stuck one hand up in the arm. The crowd went wild, knowing what was to follow. Then John bent over and said "You Can't See Me!" waving his hand in front of his face. Then he went backwards to bounce off the ropes and then delivered his Five Knuckle Shuffle. John went down for the pin.

 

1!

 

2!

 

Thr...no, Edge kicked out just in time. They both got up and as John walked away for a second, Adam looked ready to spear John from behind. John turned around just in time to watch Adam do his spear, only spearing himself into the middle turnbuckle. Adam was then dazed a bit as John then grabbed him by the hair and dragged him towards the center of the ring. John then picked Adam up and got him ready for the FU.

 

John delievered the FU and went for the pin.

 

1!

 

2!

 

3!

 

"Here's your winner and still the WWE Champion John Cena!" Lillian announced. The ref grabbed the belt and gave it to John who's arms were then raised in the air, one by the ref and the other by Amy, Amy holding up her title as well. John's arms were let go. Adam had rolled out of the ring, stunned in disbelief that he'd lost. John then went to a corner and signaled for Lillian. Lillian walked up and gave John the box and the mic when John also asked for the mic.

 

"Now. As everyone knows, since I won, me and Lita get to stay on RAW while Edge gets sent to _Smackdown!._ But that's not what I wanted to tell you all. As you all may now, Lita's my girlfriend and has been for the last few months. We love each other so much that I decided to do something about it." John began. He then got down on one knee. When Amy saw what he was about to do, she was overcome with joy, surprise and tears because she loved him so much and was excited that he wanted to marry her. _Her,_ when he could've met anyone else and marry them.

 

"Li, baby, I loved you from the first time I saw you. I love you now, and will forever love you. Lita, will you marry me?" he finished, opening the box holding the ring. Amy looked at the ring and gasped. It was the ring he pointed out to her a few weeks ago at that jewelry store. _So that was what he had to go 'check up on'_ she thought, laughing mentally to herself.

 

With tears of joy still running down her face, and everyone waiting for her response, she took the mic from him and said,

 

"Yes, John. I'll marry you!" She dropped the mic and John slipped the ring on her finger. Then she hopped into his arms. He picked her up and they shared a very heartwarming, passionate kiss while everyone cheered and some shouted "Awww."

 

All the superstars, especially the ones from RAW were now standing, awating the newly engaged couple atop the entrance ramp. John and Amy ended their kiss and exited the ring, making their way up the ramp. They were stopped and hugged by all the superstars standing along the ramp and at the top of the ramp, being told "congratulations and "good luck". Most of the men even told John "you dog you." After the couple exited towards the back, all the other superstars made their exits too.

 

An hour later, after they both had showered and changed, John and Amy went back to the hotel to celebrate, in more ways than one.


	13. Chapter 13

That night, after _Cyber Sunday_ , John and Amy headed back to their hotel room to have a little victory party of their own. They both wound up drinking a bit too much and then while drunk, they had a heavy make out session. Their clothes were all over the floor and they were still making out. Then Amy whispered to him that she was ready to actually have sex.

 

Previous times when they wanted to have sex, Amy wasn't really ready, on account of what all happened with Adam and the rapes. So she would tell John no and even though he would be a little frustrated, he understood. He didn't want to pressure her to do something when she wasn't ready and he didn't want to hurt her either.

 

So when Amy told him that night she was finally ready and able to, she also told him to just take things slow and gentle until she was used to the feeling again. He told her he would.

 

A few weeks later, it was Monday night RAW and Amy was scheduled to have a match against Mickie James in a non-title match. Amy won and made her way backstage to the catering area. John had a match earlier and was in his locker room showering, telling Amy he'd meet up with her later. There were only a handful of people in the catering area including Amy's best friends Trish and Victoria as well as Randy, Dave, and a few others. They all looked up and nodded their heads or waved to her hello and she nodded back.

 

She went towards the table where the bottles of water were. She grabbed one, opened it up and took a few sips of the refreshing liquid. Then Amy felt some slight pain and then began feeling a little nauseous and really fatigued all of a sudden. In less than a second, Amy went from standing, holding a water bottle to fainted down on the floor, semi-unconscious, the water flowing out of the bottle next to her. Trish was the first one to notice and ran over to Amy; Victoria, Randy and Dave right on her heels.

 

They all saw Amy down on the ground not moving. Trish then grabbed one of Amy's hands and softly spoke to the red-headed diva.

 

"Amy. Amy can you hear me? She's not responding guys. I wonder what happened?" She then looked up at the three crouching around the pair. "I don't know." Randy said, Dave and Victoria nodding in reply.

 

"Well, where's John?" Trish then asked. "I don't know." Victoria replied.

 

"I think he's in his locker room. He mentioned something about a shower after his match." Randy told Trish.

 

"Well, go get him!" Trish exclaimed.

 

"Okay, I'm on my way." Randy replied, getting up and running towards John's locker room.

 

Dave then went to go look for the paramedics. Victoria stayed behind with Trish.

 

"John! John!" Randy yelled as soon as he was in front of John's locker room and running inside.

 

"What? What is it buddy?" John asked, walking out of the shower with a towel around his neck as he already dressed in his boxers and shorts.

 

"You gotta come quick!" Randy then told him.

 

"Why? What's going on?" John then asked, slipping on a "Hustle. Loyalty. Respect" t-shirt.

 

"I don't know but it's Amy." Randy told his friend.

 

All color drained out of the Champ's face. "Amy? What happened to her?" he then asked Randy.

 

"I don't know. One second, she comes to the catering area after her match and grab a bottle of water. The next, she's passed out on the floor. Trish, Victoria and Dave are with her now. Hey, wait for me!" Randy replied, running after John. John bolted as soon as he heard Randy say "...passed out...".

 

John ran towards the catering area, Randy behind him and as soon as he got to where Trish, Victoria and Amy were, he dropped to his knees and cradled Amy's head in his lap.

 

"Amy. Baby, it's me. Can you hear me?" he told her softly. He then grabbed Amy's other hand and told the fallen diva, "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand. Please baby, squeeze my hand."

 

At this point, the paramedics arrived along with Dave with a stretcher to put Amy in to get her to the ambulance and then to the hospital.

 

As one paramedic checked for Amy's vitals, the other asked the small group what happened.

 

Trish spoke up first. "She walked in here and grabbed a bottle of water after her match earler. She seemed fine to everyone. Then before you know it, she's lying on the ground, not moving or responding to any of us.

 

"Well, let's get her into the stretcher and to the ambulance. Then the hospital from there. I'm sure your friend we'll be ok. Now let's make some room and let us do our jobs." the paramedic told them.

 

They all moved except John. He moved slightly but stayed as close as he possibly could without getting in the way. Trish stood next to Randy, crying into his chest while he held her. Victoria did the same thing with Dave. They then all looked at John, who still looked pale as a ghost, worry etched onto every part of his face. He slowly followed after the paramedics but before he left the four, he said softly, "Uh, could someone get me and Ames' things and bring them with ya to the hospital."

 

Randy spoke up, saying, "You got it John. You just worry about Amy right now. We got ya covered." "Thanks." was all John said as he then left to follow the paramedics. A couple minutes later, Amy was loaded into the ambulance, with John beside her as the ambulance left for the hospital.

 

About thiry minutes later, the four friends walked into the waiting room, anxiously waiting to hear anything about their fallen friend. They found John and one by one gave him hugs, Trish and Victoria giving him pecks on the cheek. Dave asked him, "Find out anything yet?"

 

John just shook his head no. "I'm sure everything's ok." Trish softly told John, giving him another hug. John couldn't hold his feelings in check anymore. He held onto Trish tightly, letting all his emotions out.

 

After a few minutes, John stopped and wiped his eyes. Then a doctor was coming their way.

 

"Which one of you is John Cena?" the doctor asked the group.

 

"Uh, that would be me." John said, still wiping his eyes a little.

 

"Ahh. Well I have some good news and some bad news I'm afraid." The doctor said.

 

"Give us the good news first then." John told him.

 

"The good news is that everything's fine with your fiance and the baby." the doctor replied.

 

The five of them all shouted for joy at the sound of hearing that Amy was alright. Then they all stopped, John asking "The baby? What baby?"

 

"Well, it looks like your fiance is about six to seven weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

 

"I'm gonna be a father?" John asked himself aloud. "I'm gonna be a father?" he said again, the excitement building in his voice. "I'm gonna be a father!" he exclaimed one final time, hopping up and down in joy, everyone else excited for him and Amy and they all hopped as well, then ended in a group hug.

 

"Well, wait. What's the bad news then?" Victoria then asked.

 

"Well, we think that when she was participating in that match, she must've done something to unexpectedly cause her to pass out." The doctor told them.

 

"Is the baby alright?" John then asked the doctor.

 

"Yes. It seems to be that both mother and child are both fine. But we would like to keep her overnight just to make sure."

 

"Can we see her?" Trish asked.

 

"Yes. But please one at a time. We don't want to crowd her or do something that could make things worse. Good evening to you all." The doctor replied, walking away from the group.

 

Before John could say it, Dave announced "John, it'd be best if you went in first. She is your fiance." chuckling towards the end. Everyone laughed at Dave's comment.

 

"Okay. Thanks you guys." he told them, opening the door and stepping inside the room.

 

Hearing the door open, Amy looked in that direction to see who was coming to see her. When she saw who it was, her eyes lit up and once he was near her, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

 

"John, what happened? Why am I here?" she then asked him.

 

He looked down at the floor for a second, deciding on how to begin. Then he spoke up.

 

"Baby, you're here because you fainted in the catering area after your match tonight. Do you remember that?"

 

She looked at her hands that were in her lap, trying to remember.

 

She slowly started, saying "I remember walking to the catering area and drinking some water but I don't remember anything else. What happened to me?"

 

"Well, Ames, you fainted and collasped on the floor. The paramedics brought you here and then the doctors did some tests on you. They say you're fine. And they actually gave me a tidbit of information that I didn't know. Baby, did you know that you're pregnant?" he told her.

 

She looked over at him, surprise written all over her face. "Pregnant? I'm pregnant? I thought it was a little strange that I hadn't my period yet but I didn't really think anything of it because sometimes its a little late. I'm really pregnant?" she told him, looking at him when she finished.

 

"Yeah, baby you are!" John told her, bending downwards and kissing her. Amy wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer, deepening the kiss.

 

They stopped as a knock was heard at the door. Randy stuck his head in. "Is it time for us the see the new mom-to-be yet?" Randy ducked his head back out in the nick of time, missed being hit by a pillow John threw at him. John and Amy smiled at each other and he gave her a quick kiss and then opened the door to allow the next set of visitors in, Randy and Trish. A few minutes later, Randy and a teary-eyed Trish came back out while Dave and Victoria went in.

 

Another few minutes went by and a teary-eyed Victoria came out along with Dave came out and they all said their goodbyes to the new mom and John. John then walked in, shut the door and sat down by her bedside. "When can I go home?" she asked, grabbing a hold of his hand.

 

"Ames, the doctors wanna keep ya overnight just to make sure nothing goes wrong with the baby." John replied, rubbing his thumb along the top of her hand.

 

"What? What's wrong with the baby?" she asked, worrying about what could've happened to her child. "Nothing's wrong with the baby, sweetie. They just want to make sure nothing will go wrong. They think that when you fell, something may have happened to cause the baby harm. They didn't find anything wrong but they just want to rule out the possibility, ok?" he told her, bringing the hand he held and lightly brushing his lips against it, hoping to calm her fears.

 

"Okay. I feel tired." she then said, yawning as her eyes started to droop a little.

 

"Well, you get some rest. I'm staying right here so that I'll be the first thing you see when you wake up. Sweet dreams my love." he then told her, kissing her hand once more and then brushing some of her hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. He then got up to kiss her forehead and then went down and kissed her stomach, kissing goodnight his unborn child.


	14. Baby News & Wedding Preparations

The weeks following Amy's discharge from the hospital, her and John begain making plans for the wedding. They decided to have an outdoor wedding. They were looking for places to have it when John had an idea. John had given Vince a call. He asked the Chairman "Mr. McMahon, sir, I have a favor to ask."

 

"Okay. What is it?" Vince asked him.

 

"It's about me and Amy's wedding. We want an outdoor wedding but we're having a hard time finding the perfect place. So I was wondering if we could have it on your property?" John replied.

 

"Sure. I don't see a problem with that. In fact, I insist. It'll be our wedding gift to you and a way of showing you both our gratitude and thanks for hanging in there during the tough times the two of you have had with Adam in the last few months. You need help with anything else in the wedding you let me know." Vince told the Champ.

 

"Thank you so much sir and I'll let you know if we need any additional help." John told the Chairman. He disconnected the call and walked into the kitchen, wearing the biggest smile on his face.

 

"John, what's that look for?" Amy asked him after he gave her a kiss upon arriving in the kitchen.

 

"Oh, nothing really. Just that I got us a good place to have the wedding and at an extremely good price." he replied, trying to hold his excitement in so he wouldn't give too much away until he wanted to.

 

"Really?" Amy questioned, eyes lighting up. "May I ask where and for how much?"

 

"Well, Ames, hold on to your seat 'cause you might not believe what your about to hear. The location will be on the McMahon estate." he told her. She gasped. She couldn't believe that Mr. McMahon would let them have their wedding on his property.

 

"And how much is this gonna cost us?" she then asked him.

 

"Absolutely nothing." he told her, grinning from ear to ear.

 

"Come on. Be serious. How much?" Amy asked him, not believing that it wouldn't cost them anything.

 

"I'm dead serious. He said it was our wedding gift from him and the family and a way to say thanks for 'hanging in there' during the tough times we had with Adam." John told her.

 

Amy bowed her head. She was speechless. Then slowly, she began to silently cry. John rushed over to her and asked "What's wrong baby?"

 

"Nothing. It's just that I didn't expect this. Remind me to thank Vince next time I see him." Amy softly said in between tears. John then put his arms around his fiance and just held her. Then he turned her around so he could put his arms around her stomach, cradling her small bump.

 

"How's junior in there?" he asked.

 

"The _baby's_ just fine. What makes you sure its a boy anyway. I think its a girl." she answered him.

 

"Woman, I just know a'ight." he said, smirking a little. She lightly elbowed him in the midsection and he released her.

 

The next day, they went to see the OB-GYN for a regular checkup. During the checkup, they discovered that Amy wasn't pregnant with one child but two. John and Amy were surprised, surprised they hadn't known until now. They were told that both babies were healthy and normal. They both sighed in relief, not wanting to discover something wrong. They were asked if they wanted to know the sex of the twins. John said yes, while Amy said no.

 

Then John said, "Ames, it's your decision. Whatever you choose, I'll stick to it with ya." Amy thought about it for another minute or two and then decided that yes, she wanted to know. She wanted to know on the fact that she didn't want to worry about what to buy in preparation for the now _children's_ arrival. They found out that they were having both a boy and a girl. The two parents-to-be couldn't be more happier.

 

In the next few months, with spring on the horizon, they were putting the finishing touches on the wedding preparations. Amy had called Stephanie and given the Chairman's daughter her ideas on how she wanted the reception area planned and her input on how the area where the ceremony would take place should be set up as well.

 

John already had the rings picked out and the tuxes he and his groomsmen would wear. Amy had her dress picked out as well as her bridesmaid dresses.

 

John's groomsmen were consisted of Randy Orton as best man, Dave Batista, Paul Levesque (Triple H), and Jeff Hardy (at Lita's request that he be included).

 

Amy's bridesmaids were Trish Stratus as maid of honor, Lisa Marie Varon (Victoria), Stephanie McMahon, and Maria Kanellis(at John's request that she be included. She was John's best gal-pal, after Amy of course.

 

The two couldn't wait for the magical day to arrive.


	15. Wedding & Reception

It was the day of the wedding. The dress rehersal the day before went smoothly and then that night the bachelor/bachelorette parites.

 

That morning, John and Amy awoke with a twinge of 'cold feet' starting up. It would only get worse as the day went along until it was time for the actual ceremony. Especially for Amy.

 

It would be worse for her because she's been 'married' twice before and both had 'ended' badly. She's afraid that something bad will happen this time too.

 

The guest list was huge. Both families were invited as well as a few friends from outside the WWE. And everyone in the WWE, from the wrestlers to almost everyone who works behind the scenes were also invited.

 

Once everyone was dressed, Amy was standing in front of a full-length mirror looking at herself, not really liking what she saw.

 

"Trish, look at me. I look like a cow." Amy pouted.

 

"No, you don't. You're a beautiful woman, whose pregnant with twins who'll be the cutest babies on earth, and you're getting married to a man who truly loves you." Trish told Amy, trying to calm down the pregnant red-head.

 

"Well, that is true, but I still look a cow." Amy then said.

 

"Please, would you stop that nonsense. It's just all in your head. Wait till you see John. Ask him. He'll tell you the same thing I just did. That you're beautiful."

 

Over in the other rooom, Randy asked John, "So today's the day. You nervous?"

 

"Of course I'm nervous. This is the biggest day of my life and I want everything to go as planned and not have any problems." John told his pal.

 

"Well buddy, time to suck it up. It's almost time to start." Randy told him, leaving John alone in the dressing room, alone with his thoughts. John took one more look in the mirror at himself. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and then said to himself "Okay John. You can do this." With that, John left the room.

 

John then walked out first, his arm hooked with his mother's. He led her to where she was to sit and let go of her arm as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. John then walked to his place near the minister.

 

Next came the bridesmaids escorted by the groomsmen. Randy and Trish were first, followed by Dave-Victoria, Paul-Stephanie and Jeff-Maria. The pairs walked up the aisle one at a time and then went their separate ways once near the front.

 

The "Wedding March" then started and everyone rose to their feet, lookings towards the back, awaiting Amy's arrival.

 

The area of the McMahon back lawn where the wedding was being held was decorated to the max. At the ends of each row of chairs was a wreath made up of white flowers. A long, white carpet was down the center aisle leading towards the gazebo. The gazebo was draped in strings of various white flowers. All paid for by Vince of course.

 

Since her father was unable to come because they weren't close, Amy had asked Vince if he could step in and walk her down the aisle and hand her off. Vince was more than delighted to so. Over the past few months, because of the all the troubles with Adam, Amy had become like a second daughter to Vince, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

 

Amy and Vince were walking up to the edge of the white carpet that would take them to the front. Then they slowly made their way up front. When John got his first glimpse of her in her wedding dress, he was in awe. He thought she was just absolutely gorgeous, baby bump and all. Once she was at the front, Vince helped her with her veil and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Amy handed her bouqet to Trish and the minister began the ceremony.

 

"We're gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who feels that these two shouldn't marry, speak now or forever hold your peace." John and Amy slowly turned their heads towards the crowd.

 

Where they were seated, gazes fell on three particular men in the crowd. Adam, Glen(Kane) and Matt. But they made no movement that they were gonna speak up.

 

"Okay. John and Amy have written their own vows. John, why don't you go first."

 

John pulled a folded sheet of paper out from his shirt pocket, unfolded it and started to read his vows, holding a mic in his other hand.

 

"Amy, from the first time I saw you, I've loved you. It took a while before we got to work together and when I was brought over to RAW, I was excited at the better chance I'd have to get to work with you and get to hang out with you. We didn't know each other that well at first but we were always cordial with each other. Then, on that one particular night after an unfortunate incident, the relationship we had at the time grew into something more. When you decided to place your trust in me, I was ecstatic that you wanted to open to me. We all know how much of a private person you are and when you do open up, its to someone you're really comfortable doing so with. Unlike me at the time.

 

"As we got to know each other better, I fell even more in love with you. Amy Christine, you complete me in a way I didn't think was possible. You're the only one for me. I don't want nor need anyone else for as long as I live. I'll love you to the end of time. And to borrow a couple lines from an Evanescence song, 'When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears. I've held your hand through all these months', not years like the song says..." small chuckles were heard from various places, "' You still have all of me.' Amy, I love you with every breath in my body and that love will never die." John finished, a couple tears rolling down his cheek, as he wiped them away.

 

There were a few women here and there who had shed tears, even a few of the men as well, including almost all of the groomsmen, except for Paul, who stood there acting all tough but he was crying on the inside.

 

"Amy, now your turn." the minister said.

 

Trish handed Amy her sheet with her vows on it.

 

"When I first met you John, I thought you were nothing but a loud-mouth, wannabe rapper." She paused, laughter erupting all over the place, even from Vince. "He still is." Someone shouted. Laughter erupted again. Then she continued once the laughter died down.

 

"I knew you were like that on-camera for the fans but off-camera, I didn't want to find out who you really were, in case you were the same way." Small pockets of laughter filled the air. Amy let out a small chuckle herself before continuing.

 

"But, in my darkest hours, you were there for me, even if I didn't want you to be. I found out that I was wrong about the real you.

 

"From then on, you've always been there for me. John, I love you with all my heart and to the very depths of my soul. I love you a little more each passing day and I find myself at peace for the first time in a really long time; knowing that you're here and nothing bad could happen. I'll love you all the days of my life. To also borrow a few lines from another Evanescence song, you've 'woke me up inside. You called my name and saved me from the dark. You've saved me from the nothing I've become.' John, your love has 'brought me to life' and you've brought my heart back to life and showed me how to love again, even when I think I couldn't anymore. You've made me feel whole again. Thank you John, and I love you." She finished, tears streaming down her face, messing up her makeup a little and John took his thumb and brushed them away.

 

After Amy was finished speaking, there wasn't a dry eye in the 'house.'

 

"May we have the rings please?" the minister asked. Randy took them out of his pocket, holding his hand out so Amy and John could pick up the other's to get ready to place them on their prospective fingers.

 

"John, repeat after me." the minister told John, "I, John"

 

"I, John"

 

"Take you Amy"

 

"Take you Amy"

 

"To be my wife"

 

"To be my wife"

 

"To love and cherish all the days of my life"

 

"To love and cherish all the days of my life"

 

"In sickness and in health, 'til death do us part"

 

"In sickness and in health, 'til death do us part" John slips Amy's ring onto her finger.

 

"Now Amy repeat after me." the minister then told Amy, "I, Amy"

 

"I, Amy"

 

"Take thee John"

 

"Take thee John"

 

"To be my husband"

 

"To be my husband"

 

"To love and cherish all the days of my life"

 

"To love and cherish all the days of my life"

 

"In sickness and in health, 'til death do us part"

 

"In sickness and in health, 'til death do us part." Amy then slips John's ring onto his finger. Then they holding both their hands in each others, smiling at each other.

 

"By the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister concluded the ceremony.

 

They share a deep, passionate kiss as everyone stands to their feet, applauding, cheering, etc.

 

They grab each other's hand again and walk down the aisle, followed by Randy/Trish, Dave/Victoria, Paul/Stephanie and Jeff/Maria.

 

They all walk towards the area where the reception was to be held. Once everyone is seated where they're supposed to, Randy takes over as emcee, grabbing his glass and began lightly tapping it with his fork.

 

"Thank you everyone for giving me your undivded attention family, friends and guests. To start off, for those of you who don't know me, allow me to introduce myself. I am Randy Orton, the best man and your emcee for this afternoon. I've been John's best friend since 2001, when we both were training in the OVW, the 'minor leagues' of wrestling." Chuckles were heard dispersed through the crowd.

 

"Amy and I have been friends since I was called up to RAW some four and a half years ago. Since I'm John's best friend, I've known about his attraction to Amy since the first day he saw her, as he mentioned earlier. But he wasn't sure of how to approach her to confess to her his feelings because of how much a private person she was. A couple years went by and he still didn't know how to approach her on account of certain things that were going on at the time, which shall remain unnamed. This is a time of celebration so I'll stop dredging up the past but most of us here know of which I'm speaking. Moving on, John also didn't know how best to approach her beacuse of how crazy she gets at times."

 

Amy glares at him and starts to get up to go pummel him to the ground but she doesn't because 1) she's pregnant and 2) John was holding her arm, telling her to cool it.

 

"See what I mean." Randy says, chuckling a little. Amy just continues to glare at him until John turns her head to plant a kiss on her succulent lips, which in his mind were begging to be kissed so he did. She then smiles and refrains from looking in Randy's direction altogether.

 

"I didn't know of Amy's attraction to John until they started seeing each other. Anyways, that's the end of my little 'speech' except to say this. John, Amy. We all love you and are happy that you are together and hope you'll always be to the end. Here's to you guys and your children. Cheers." Randy finished, holding his glass in the air.

 

"Cheers." Everyone then said. Since Amy was pregnant, she wasn't drinking champaigne and neither was John, stating that it wouldn't be fair for him to drink in front of her when she couldn't. She told him it was ok but he told her that if she didn't get to drink, neither would he.

 

"And now, I think it's time for the the first dance. So John, Amy, if you please. And Amy, John says there's a little suprise during the dance." Randy then announced.

 

Amy looked at John, who was leading her to the dance floor, silently trying to get him to tell her what it was. He just led her to the dancing floor. Then he turned her towards him, her back facing the band. He looked over her shoulder at Michael Buble, who was waiting for John's cue to begin. John gave him a quick nod and the song started.

 

As soon as the first few notes of "Everything" started playing, a smile came to Amy's face. Then she closed her eyes as they started to well up and leaned her head on John's shoulder.

 

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And You're the perfect thing to say._

 

_And you play your card, but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

 

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._

_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

 

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

 

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday._

 

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man._

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

 

_As this line of the song was playing, John placed a small kiss on her lips._

 

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

 

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me think_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

 

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

 

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me think_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're every song, and I sing along._

_Cause you're my everything._

_yeah, yeah_

 

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

 

As soon as the song ended, everyone applauded and the two of them beckoned everyone to come join them on the dance floor as Michael began his song "Sway". John then looked at Amy and saw that more tears had stained her face so he wiped them away and kissed her.

 

A little while later, everyone was dancing with a different partner. Dave was now dancing with Maria; Victoria with Paul; John was dancing with Trish, Randy with Amy and Stephanie danced with Jeff amongst all the other 'new' couples dancing on the floor.

 

Then Adam walked towards Randy and Amy and asked if he could cut in. Randy first looked at Adam, giving him a glare and then Randy looked at Amy, who told him "It's okay." Randy gave one last glare to Adam before walking off.

 

"Amy, first off, let me say that you look beautiful. More beautiful than ever." Adam begain. "Thanks." she replied.

 

"Now allow me to say that I'm sorry for everything I did. I know I took you for granted most of the time and for that I'm truly sorry. Next, allow me to apologize for all the stuff I did to you and said to you. You never did anything to deserve that kind of treatment and you were right in leaving me. I really am sorry. And I'll have you know that I've learned my lesson and I'm even taking some anger-management classes to help control my temper." Adam explained to her.

 

"Apology accepted, although it's a little late but accepted none the less. And that's great to hear. Just keep it up." Amy told the blonde man.

 

"I will. Allow me to say this one last thing and then I'll go. After what all I've put you through, you couldn't have found anyone better to be with than John. When you're together, you can not only see how much he loves you and you love him, but it's like you can feel it as well. That's all I have to say." He kisses her cheek and then tells her "I'm happy for you. You deserve it and congratulations." He then walked away.

 

Soon as Adam walked away, John walked up to his new bride. He gave her a quick kiss, put his arms carefully around her, careful not to hurt the babies, and asked her, "What'd he want?" The way he asked, it seemed like he was a little ticked.

 

"John, calm down. He just came over to apologize for everything. He told me how sorry he is for what he did and told me he learned his lesson and that he's taking anger-management classes. Then he told me how happy he was for me, for us. So don't get all worked up. He's not here to start anything. If he was going to start something, I think he'd probably would've done so when the minister asked if anyone objected." She told her new husband, chuckling a little at the end. She gave him a kiss.

 

"Okay, Ames. I'll take your word for it. It's just something about him that still irks me the wrong way whenever I see him." John then told her.

 

An hour or so later, the reception was over, everyone coming up to the new couple and congratulating them as well as telling them to have fun on their honeymoon. Then they got into John's car, which was already decorated and had the words "JUST MARRIED" in shaving cream on the back. The couple then took off towards their home. Then everyone else left as well. The new couple were glad that they were finally married and were waiting on the arrival of their kids so they could start enjoying life together as a family.

 

Little did they know though that they soon wouldn't be the only happy new couple.


	16. Birth

One day while in the Bahamas, Amy woke up with a very sharp pain in her abdomen. She at first didn't know what it was. Then she remembered the day she had this particular type of pain before.

 

During one of the times Adam would drunkenly 'rape' her, Amy had gotten pregnant. But she didn't know she was. She didn't find out until the night that she had 'let' him her for the very last time. While she was in the hospital being treated for her numerous bruises, cuts, pains, etc., the doctor who was examining her had told Amy that she had been pregnant but during the beating she endured, she had a miscarriage.

 

Once at the hospital and Amy was looked at, John and Amy were relieved to find out nothing was wrong. The pain she was having was a mix of general stomach pains and Braxton Hicks contractions. The doctor couldn't pinpoint on what caused that much pain she had but credited to the stomach pains. After they were done looking her over, she and John left to go back to the hotel.

 

"You okay baby?" John asked her.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just glad nothing was wrong. I don't want anything to happen to these two." She replied, placing her hands on the sides of her stomach.

 

"I'm sure that everything will turn out fine for you and the little ones." He then told her, giving her a quick kiss afterwards.

 

**About 2 months later**

 

Amy was in the hospital because her water broke and was ready to give birth. John was at her side as always, doing his best to calm her down but really hadn't succeeded much. Then came the time when Amy was dilated enough to deilver. First baby out was the baby boy.

 

He was handed to a nurse to be wiped off and dressed so the new parents could hold him. Then came the baby girl. After she finished pushing, Amy collasped back into the bed she was in. John, who was holding her hand the entire time, was glad that she stopped squeezing so hard. He brought the hand to his lips and kissed it. He softly told her that everything was fine now. No more worries.

 

Once the children were dressed and presented to them, John and Amy were asked what their names were going to be.

 

Amy spoke up first. "She will be named Kaitlyn Madison Cena." she answered, holding her and smiling the biggest smile she could. "And he will be known as Alex Randall Cena." John said, naming his son's middle name after his best friend.

 

Then the twins were taken in order to be placed in the nursery until Amy was allowed to leave. A few days later and the new Cena family of four were finally able to go home.

 

Over the next couple weeks, Amy had gone with John along with the twins to show them off to everyone. Everyone absolutely adored the twins, especially the Divas.

 

**Six months later**

 

Randy and Trish were finally married. They were honeymooning in Hawaii. Also, Dave and Victoria had finally decided that they wanted to marry each other and they got engaged. Jeff and Maria were taking their relationship slow. They still didn't know each other quite well and didn't want to rush into anything, even though they were pressured alot, especially from Amy and John along with Trish and Victoria.


	17. Epilogue

_Five Years Later..._

 

John, Amy and the twins were all awaiting the arrival of a new son or daughter. Kaitlyn and Alex would be starting kindergarten soon. They were excited because they would soon meet new kids their age but also sad because they wouldn't get to hang out with Mommy and Daddy as much.

 

John still works for the WWE. He's won and lost the WWE Championship twice since marrying Amy. He doesn't care how long he is the Champ as much as he used to because when he comes home, he's the Champ everyday. Amy had retired from wrestling when she was still pregnant with Alex and Kaitlyn. Until she was too pregnant to do so, she would still accompany John to the ring. She retired as the WWE Women's Champ. They live in Boston.

 

Randy and Trish were expecting their second child. Their first, a son, they had named him first after Randy and then John. His name, Randall John Orton. Even though he doesn't share the same middle name, he's still called "junior", so as not to get confused with his dad. They're expecting a little girl. They had decided to name her after Trish's best friend Amy, as in Amy Christine (Lita) Dumas Cena. Trish is about 4 months pregnant. She also retired from the WWE. Randy still works with the WWE, but more behind the scenes. He still wrestles every once in awhile when they need someone. They live in St. Louis.

 

Dave and Victoria gotten married after Randy and Trish had 'little Randy'. They decided to wait before having kids because they were both still interested being wrestlers, although Victoria, or Lisa Marie, doesn't wrestle as much as she used to. They live in Tampa.

 

Jeff and Maria also had gotten married, after years of taking things slow to really get to know each other. They also decided to wait to have kids as Jeff's still interested in wrestling and Maria still being involved with interviewing and other things she does for the WWE. They live in Cameron, North Carolina.

 

Adam, who had finished his anger management classes shortly after John and Amy's wedding, started seeing WWE newcomer Kristin Eubanks. They too are now married, with no kids on the way yet, and Adam still enjoying wrestling. He had truly learned his lesson on how to not treat women badly after what happened with Amy and has turned his life around, even helping out with various charities and organizations that help battered women.


End file.
